<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Friendship by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443965">Slice of Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dessert &amp; Sweets, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from home puts Theo in a dark mood. Can a conversation and a treat from home shared by a classmate change his perspective?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Sweet Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slice of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/gifts">CordeliaOllivander</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo crumpled the parchment in his hand and laid it on the table.</p><p>“<em>Incendio</em>.” He grumbled and watched flames start to turn the parchment into ash. “Good riddance to that git. So much for not letting the world and my dad decide my personal life.”</p><p>“You, okay?” Theo jumped at Neville’s whisper. “Looks like you got a letter from home.”</p><p>“Hey, Nev. Just cleaning out some rubbish.” Theo shrugged and pointed to the flames. “Nothing good comes from an owl from home. I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>“You shouldn't have to.” Neville shrugged and settled into the high backed chair beside the fireplace. “Gran says this is a chance to be more than our parents.”</p><p>“That might just be harder than she thinks.” Theo scooped the ashes off the table and dumped them in the flames of the fireplace. “You have war heros for parents, I have one of it’s biggest villains.”</p><p>“I’m not as lucky as you think.” Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a foil wrapped sphere. “I grew up knowing what sacrifice is . Their sacrifice casts a shadow so big that it was hard to escape it.”</p><p>“Better that shadow than the slime of my father.” Theo grumbled as he sank onto the chair opposite Neville. “The dirty looks and whispers as you walk down the halls. The owls from scandal magazines looking for the next big story. The son of the poison potion master trying to make a new life.”</p><p>“Orange slice?” Neville held out his hand, revealing the chocolate he had been unwrapping. “Gran sends me one for Valentines every year. It was my mum’s favorite.”</p><p>Theo took a piece of the chocolate orange from Neville’s hand. “This does not look like any orange I have ever seen. What is it?”</p><p>“Muggle treat.” Neville took a slice and popped it in his mouth. “Orange flavored chocolate shaped and sliced like an orange. Just like us, it is more than it appears to be.”</p><p>“You are going to have to explain that statement a little better.” Theo took a bite of the chocolate.” I appear to be Theodore Nott, son of a villain. A man who went after women and children in a quest for power and glory. I look too much like him to be anything else.”</p><p>“What you are is an eighth year student at Hogwarts who survived a war war and is looking for a future.” Neville popped another slice of chocolate orange into his mouth before he set the remaining slices on a plate he had placed on the table between them. “Doesn’t matter who your father is. It matters who you want to be.”</p><p>“Tell that to our classmates and professors.” Theo growled and reached for another slice of the chocolate orange. “Potions is a fight every day. ‘Mr. Nott, I would expect better things from someone of your lineage.’ Always said with a sneer and loathing.”</p><p>“So, prove them wrong.” Neville shrugged and grabbed another slice. “Mom and Dad were in the Order and never recovered from the Crutiatuous curse they endured to protect others. The world expects me to be an Auror.”</p><p>“You are good with what you are asked to do in DADA.” Theo turned to watch the flames flicker in the fireplace. “Why didn’t you go to Auror training with Potter and Weasley? You have the war hero status just like they do.”</p><p>“Because, I want to be in the green house.” Neville pulled his wand out of his robe and waved it toward the fireplace. “Just because I pulled a sword from a hat and killed a snake does not mean I am meant to be an Auror. It feels right to be in the greenhouse working with the plants. It’s where I fit best.”</p><p>Theo watched Neville draw images of plants from the flames in the fireplace.He let Nevile’s explanation sift through his thoughts as he watched the images of fiery bees fly between fiery flowers.</p><p>“So, Nev,” Theo reached for another slice of chocolate orange. “How did you decide to do what you loved instead of what was expected of you?”</p><p>“My mum’s journal and chocolate oranges.” Neville grinned and waved his wand to make the illusion he had built disappear. “One of her last journal entries was about her dreams for me. How she wanted me to live in a world where I could find and follow my passion.”</p><p>“And chocolate oranges?” Theo shook his head at his fellow eighth year’s reasoning. “What do they have to do with your decision to live with your hands in the dirt?”</p><p>“Chocolate oranges are a Christmas treat.” Neville grabbed the last slice from the plate and took a bite. “But, according to Gran, my dad only gave them to my mum on Valentine’s Day. She said he always told her a rare treat becomes a treasure when it happens and is not expected.”</p><p>“Not all families are like yours, Neville.” Theo grumbled and turned back to the fireplace. “Every letter he sends talks about continuing the great Nott traditions of potion makers and power brokers. He is locked in our ancestral home by spells placed by Aurors. Spells that can only be broken by decree of the Wizengot because of the potions and power deals he made during the war …”</p><p>“And he wants you to follow in his footsteps.” Neville guessed. “What do you want to do? Do you want to be a potions master and power broker?”</p><p>“No.” Theo exploded out of his chair and began to pace in front of the fireplace. “I want to figure out how things work. Things like spells and ancient artifacts. How were they created? Why were they created?”</p><p>“So, do that.” Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out another foil covered ball. “Talk to Headmistress McGonagal and find out what it takes to be an Unspeakable.”</p><p>“Unspeakable?” Theo watched Nevile unwrap another chocolate orange. “I have never heard of that. What is an Unspeakable?”</p><p>“They investigate the unknown of the magical world.” Neville placed the slices of chocolate orange on the plate. “That’s what my dad was training for before the war took over everything and the Order became a full time occupation.”</p><p>“He will never forgive me.” Theo dropped back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. “Notts are the power behind the power. Notts are …”</p><p>“Are you a Nott or are you your own man?” Neville’s question interrupted Theo’s rant as he sat forward in his chair. “Do you have to do what your father wants or can you chart your own course? What’s more important - who he wants you to be or who you want to be?”</p><p>“Potions and power got him put under house arrest.” Theo let his hands fall from his face to his lap. “”That is not what I want. But how do i know becoming an Unspeakable is the right thing for me?”</p><p>“Talk to Headmistress McGonagol.” Neville settled back in his chair after grabbing another slice of chocolate orange. “She can tell you what an Unspeakable is and how to become one. It’s what our eighth year is about. Finding our way out of the rubble that the war created.”</p><p>“A conversation couldn’t hurt.” Theo grabbed a slice from the plate before he settled back into his chair. “Thanks for the conversation … and the chocolate.”</p><p>“What else are friends for?” Neville let a smile spread across his face. “So, care for a game of wizard’s chess?”</p><p>“Winner gets the last slice?’ Theo pulled his wand from the sleeve of his robe and waved it towards the bookcase on the far side of the room. “I was the Slytherin champ before the war.”</p><p>“But, I was trained with Weasley …”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>